zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tod and His Doe
They say the best kind of romances start off as friendships That is true, as proven my experiences during my ZPD days I fell in love with you, a fox most sweet and cuddly Nick´s so much kinder and braver than any male bunny When I saw how loyal and caring you were as my partner I knew you were perfect material to be my mate and lover A fox so handsome, slender and tall For someone like you, I´m not afraid to get all sensual Your eyes, so pure green and dreamy I see their shine, even when you´re feeling afraid or pouty I love to scratch your chin and boop your nose But I love even more being in your warm and fluffy embrace Before you, not many had complimented my bravery or beauty We started showing romantic interest, not letting our differences get in the way We flirted so much both on duty and on our coffee breaks I could see I had filled you with so many emotions You and I were in love, we couldn´t deny it For you belongs the biggest place in my heart As it went on, it was only a matter of time until we got married Only you were worthy of becoming my husband My beloved fox respects and treats me like his Queen Currently we´re on a balcony, kissing underneath the golden moon Yet another night out for the two of us, with classical music and a candlelight dinner My evening dress is golden, like your heart so pure The restaurant we´re in at the moment is one of our favorites in the town We just finished and paid the meals as you want to look at the stars with your bun The balcony is so high we can see all the sights and the city lights It´s the usual way for me and Nick to spend some of our romantic nights You call me the fluffy apple of your eye And hug me tightly with love They all shine so brightly in the night, all of the stars And even if they didn´t, you would still be the light in my darkness I can feel your tail touching my sides softly As you tell me that my smile looks lovely It´s easy to smile like that when you´re the best guy someone like me can have You´re one fox whose heart is definitely in the right place You give me another kiss with your snout The feeling I get when you smooch me is the kind many girls would only dream about Nick and I have spent almost hours here at the hotel´s restaurant But now it´s time for us to get in for the night We get back to our hotel room as I´m carried in the arms of my darling fox husband A long night of cuddling and mating in natural state is ahead I´m happy our friendship has progressed into something this amorous No wonder I said that change starts with all of us The state of our marriage really shows how strong love like this can be Between a tod and his doe. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories